Érase una vez en Konoha
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Todo fue muy confuso… un momento estaban allí y al siguiente se encontraban atrapados dentro de un mundo de cuentos de hadas. Para salir deberán descubrir por qué están allí… y dejarse guiar por el Amor.
1. Rosas Para Las Chicas Lindas

**Summary: **Todo fue muy confuso… un momento estaban allí y al siguiente se encontraban atrapados dentro de un mundo de cuentos de hadas. Para salir deberán descubrir por qué están allí… y dejarse guiar por el Amor.

~ :cursi:

Bien, pongamos las parejas en claro:

NaruHina

LeeTen - ligero NejiTen

ShikaTema

Ino¿? (Aún no me decido… tal vez con Chouji, ¿o alguna sugerencia?)

Y mi favorita: KakaSaku. Pero habrá ligero SasuSaku, aunque lo odio.

Sasuke algún día será un solterón, calvo y obeso, que vivirá solo en un apartamento lleno de gatos… y sus serpientes se comerán a esos gatos (T~T)

**Disclaimer:** ¿Por dónde empezar…? Naruto y sus personajes, símbolos y eventos no son míos… Los Cuentos de Hadas que voy a manejar son una mezcla de los Grimm y otras tradiciones populares y los Disney, que son bien conocidos por todos.

Mejor incluso que los originales ¬-¬

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, contados son quienes conocen los originales-originales, es decir, las historias que se contaban los borrachos en las tabernas.

Dicen que esas son realmente tétricas… ¿alguien sabe dónde puedo encontrar alguna?

Me dejo del "blablablayakirishmakirish" y los dejó con la historia, que es lo que vinieron a leer (¿en serio? ¿A nadie le interesa leer las notas de autora de Eleos Argentum, un montón de estupideces que ni siquiera son graciosas? Wow! ¡Estoy anonadada!):

**Érase Una Vez en Konoha.**

Capítulo Uno.

**Rosas para las Chicas Lindas.**

Érase una vez en el País del Fuego, en una pequeña aldea ninja escondida entre las hojas… Una pequeña aldea ninja que había pasado por años de gran dolor, causados por los repetidos intentos, tanto de Akatsuki como de Orochimaru, por destruir a la pequeña aldea y sus habitantes; pero al final, el bien había triunfado: aquellos que anhelaban la ruina de Konohagakure y la perdición de sus aldeanos finalmente habían sido derrotados.

Se necesitaron sacrificios, es cierto; muchas fueron las vidas que se perdieron y mucho el sufrimiento vivido. Pero así como hubo dolor también hubo esperanzas.

Y esas esperanzas finalmente redituaron frutos, como por ejemplo, el retorno de un hermano perdido hacía mucho.

Ahora, tanto los ninjas como los civiles de la Hoja podían respirar la paz y hacer a un lado sus preocupaciones y sus penas; enfocarse en las delicias del hoy y dejar ir las tristezas del ayer.

Y eso era exactamente lo que los jóvenes shinobis estaban haciendo.

Hinata sonrió al oír los ladridos de Akamaru y las carcajadas de Kiba. A su lado, Shino resopló.

Aquella era una escena que se había repetido sin cesar desde que eran gennins, y cada vez que ocurría, Hinata sonreía tal y como hiciera la primera vez. De la misma manera en la que Shino refunfuñaba y gruñía por el escándalo que ahuyentaba a sus insectos y de la misma manera en la que a Kiba y Akamaru esto los tenía sin cuidado.

Al ver cómo, en medio de su loca carrera, sus amigos más salvajes se libraban por centímetros de chocar contra el más misterioso, la joven heredera de los Hyuuga cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir las cálidas caricias del sol de la mañana.

Era tan agradable… Rodearse de amigos y disfrutar de la vida…

Un suave soplo de brisa revolvió su largo cabello y causó un cosquilleó en su nariz. Captó un dulce olor, sin lugar a dudas el aroma de una rosa. Pero en esa parte del bosque no había de esta clase de flores…

-Kiba…

-¿Eh? –La llamada de la joven interrumpió el regaño del heredero de los Aburame.

Y no es que Inuzuka estuviera tan al pendiente del regaño como de la cerilla que sacaba de su oído.

-¿No te parece que huele a rosas? –preguntó Hinata suavemente.

El chico ni siquiera tuvo que aspirar; bastó que su compañera la nombrara para que su fino olfato identificara el olor de la flor.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…

-No es temporada de rosas, ni se dan por esta zona –informó Shino.

-¡Vamos a investigar! –proclamó Kiba antes de echar a correr, seguido de cerca por Akamaru.

El chico bicho suspiró con resignación y la joven de ojos lavanda dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

Los buenos nuevos tiempos…

-o-o-o-

El equipo más energético de la Hoja se hallaba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, haciéndose más fuertes de lo que eran el día anterior.

En ese momento se encontraban en medio de una pelea todos contra todos. Lee y Neji habían estado intercambiando golpes hasta que una lluvia de kunais y shurikens les hizo recordar que era un serio error olvidarse de Ten-Ten. Instintivamente, Neji utilizó el Hakesho: Kaiten, creando un escudo de aire a su alrededor y alejando de si las peligrosas y bien apuntadas armas.

Uno de los kunais dibujó una elipse en el aire antes de descender mortalmente sobre un espinoso arbusto de fragantes flores rojas.

Los tres chicos se detuvieron, observando la rosa roja que acababa de ser cortada.

-No es temporada de rosas –observó Ten-Ten con extrañeza.

-Ni ese arbusto estaba aquí hace un momento –gruñó Neji.

Lee olfateó el aire.

-Huele muy bien –comentó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos…

-o-o-o-

-¿Cómo dejamos que nos convenciera de esto? –refunfuñó Chouji mientras reubicaba (por decimosexta vez en un lapso de veinte minutos) un voluminoso arreglo floral en un enorme y pesado jarrón de fina porcelana.

-Tomamos el camino que no era –gruñó Shikamaru, enderezándose hasta hacer tronar su espalda.

Él estaba quitándole las hojas marchitas a veinte docenas de claveles blancos y otras tantas de rojos y rosados.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! –ordenó Ino, levantando la vista de su uñas a medio pintar-. ¡¿Acaso crees que todo el trabajo se va a hacer solo?

-No, estoy esperando a que algún idiota venga para enjaretarle el trabajo –murmuró el chico.

-¡¿DIJISTE ALGO?

En lugar de contestarle, el joven Nara volvió a inclinarse sobre las flores.

-¡Y tengan cuidado con las rosas! –ordenó la rubia-. Son un pedido especial que vale mucho dinero.

Shikamaru volvió al trabajo, sin dejar de suspirar.

-o-o-o-

-Buenos días, bella jovencita.

Un tirón en su manga hizo que Temari se diera cuenta de que el saludo estaba dirigido a ella.

-¿No le gustaría una rosa?

La anciana campesina, de sucios ropajes y escasos dientes torcidos (los dientes, no los que estaban torcidos) le tendió una hermosa flor roja a aquella kunoichi del desierto.

-No, gracias –contestó Temari, dispuesta a seguir su camino hasta la Torre Hokage.

¿Por qué Gaara siempre la elegía a ella de recadera…?

-Por favor, acéptela –rogó la vieja-. Mire que fresca y rozagante, que ardiente color…

Que dulce aroma.

-Ya le dije que no –rezongó la chica.

-Por favor…

-o-o-o-

Lugar: Campo de Entrenamiento del Antiguo Equipo Siete.

Hora: Mucho Después de lo Acordado.

Maldito Kakashi-sensei…

Sakura resopló, agitando un travieso mechón rosado que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. A su lado, Sasuke permanecía en actitud "cool": recargado contra un árbol, un tanto encorvado, brazos cruzados, mirada fría de "tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi valiosísimo tiempo"…

Naruto se entretenía en formar rasengans en su mano, variando velocidad, tamaño, consistencia…

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –espetó Sakura-. Me pones nerviosa…

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan –se disculpó el muchacho, haciendo desaparecer la esfera de chakra de su mano.

Siguieron quince minutos en el más total silencio…

-¿Qué excusa creen que vaya a usar esta vez? –preguntó Uzumaki, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza y dejándose caer sobre el pasto.

-Algo ridículo –bufó Sasuke.

-Será lo del gato –comentó Sakura-, o tal vez la viejita.

O la viejita con el gato y las bolsas de compras…

Recordó a medio camino que dejó algo en el horno…

Tsunade-sama lo llamó para preguntarle sobre la forma de una nube…

El vendedor se equivocó y le dio el periódico de ayer y Kakashi-sensei creyó que había viajado en el tiempo y que la cita era hasta mañana…

-Esa última fue bastante buena –comentó Naruto sonriendo-. No sé puede decir que Kakashi-sensei no sea creativo.

Sasuke se limitó a resoplar y reacomodarse en el árbol.

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos…

Sakura se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y miró al cielo: algodonosos pedacitos blancos se recortaban claramente contra el azul vibrante; tres pájaros elevaron vuelo desde un árbol cercano…

Entonces llegó el olor…

Una ráfaga de viento y los tres shinobis se vieron rodeados de pétalos de rosas, rojo escarlata, más intenso que la sangre…

-¡¿Qué es esto? –espetó Naruto.

El sharingan de Sasuke ya estaba activado y en acción

-No es genjutsu –declaró-. No hay señal de quien sea que lo esté haciendo.

_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu._

Una lluvia de fuego brotó de la boca del Uchiha y corrió al encuentro de los pétalos.

¡Nada! Las llamas se limitaban a acariciar los pétalos ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

¿Probar con el _Amaterasu_?

Antes de que Sasuke tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo…

* * *

Otra historia que lleva demasiado tiempo en el horno, aunque mi razón para no haberla subido antes consiste en que este primer capítulo ¡no acaba de gustarme!

Tsk... Por favor, díganme que opinan de esta introducción.

En el siguiente capítulo, ¡viene lo bueno!


	2. Érase Una Vez

Vale, estoy de vuelta. Una disculpa por la desaparición tan extensa.

Gracias a Chiharu No Matsumi, RyUuZaKi-RoTh, ADMIRADORA (este... ya no subi rápido los capitulos, ay...), NicoleForever, jesica-haruzuchia, Lila-sama, k2008sempai (usa cualquiera de mis excusas, por muy patética que sea, y gracias por interesarte en leer mis estupid... comentarios n_n), Aire2409 (n_n), Katarina-Hatake.

* * *

**Érase Una Vez en Konoha.**

Capítulo Dos.

**Érase una vez…**

A Kiba le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía mucho.

Gruñendo, entró en la cocina. Su hermana y su madre se hallaban muy atareadas llenando una canasta con comida.

-¡Ya era hora! –gruñó su madre-. Tienes que llevarle esta comida a tu obaachan.

-¿Obaachan? –repitió Kiba parpadeando.

-Está enferma –explicó Hana-. Es por eso que le llevarás este tepanyaki y esta botella de sake.

-¿Tengo una obaachan?

Su madre le aventó la canasta, directo al estómago, y el chico Inuzuka se fue para atrás, golpeándose la ya adolorida cabeza contra el suelo de madera y sacándose una preciosa jaqueca de campeonato.

-¡¿Qué haces allí acostado? –lo reprendió-. ¡Levántate!

Kiba obedeció al instante; el terror pudo más que el dolor.

-Ponte esto.

Hana le dio una chaqueta igual a la que el chico solía usar a los doce, sólo que ésta era de color rojo.

Kiba no había acabado de ponérsela cuando su madre abrió la puerta y lo sacó volando de la casa.

-¡Ya sabes donde vive tu obaachan! –gritó la mujer-.

-¡¿Qué obaachan? –espetó el muchacho.

-¡No te salgas del camino y no hables con desconocidos! –advirtió su hermana.

-¿Dónde está Akamaru?

Las mujeres Inuzuka cerraron la puerta sin molestarse en contestarle.

Kiba se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa; luego se llevo los dedos a la boca y silbó.

Nada.

Volvió a silbar.

Nada.

-¡Akamaru!

Nada.

-¿Akamaru?

Nada.

¿En dónde se habría metido? No era característico del can ausentarse así.

Kiba trató de hacer memoria. ¿Cuándo lo había visto por última vez? En el río, cuando Hinata encontró aquella rosa.

Hablando de eso, él no recordaba haber vuelto a casa… Pero allí estaba.

La puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¡Deja de estar holgazaneando! –gritó su madre-. ¡Y no olvides esto!

La canasta impactó la nuca del chico-perro.

-o-o-o-

Un segundo, entrenas con tu equipo; otro segundo, friegas pisos.

Cuando una cosa así ocurre, intuyes que algo no marcha bien…

Si esa misma mañana estuviste practicando taijutsu con tu (por largos años odiado pero ya perdonado) tío, tal y como has hecho prácticamente todos los días durante los últimos cuatro años, y luego ese mismo tío te pone a cargo del aseo diario del complejo Hyuuga.

TODO el complejo Hyuuga.

Usando tu cepillo de dientes…

El tío Hiashi actuaba raro… Hanabi actuaba raro… La única que parecía inmune a la rareza era Hinata.

Ella también se había percatado de lo improbable y absurdo que era estar en un sitio y, sin previo aviso, verse transportado a un manicomio. Sin poder usar el kekkegenkai. ¿Y desde cuando Hanabi era tan… afectada y engreída? Lo normal era que su imoutou-chan actuara de forma distante e indiferente, concentrándose sólo en su entrenamiento.

-Neji-niisan… -musitó la joven kunoichi cuando su padre le presentó a su primo una cubeta con agua jabonosa y procedió a señalar todos los kunai y shuriken de TODOS los miembros del clan.

¡¿A quién diablos se le ocurre lavar eso?

-o-o-o-

-Ehm, Shikamaru…

No es que me queje, ni nada, pero… ¿A dónde se fue Ino? ¿Y dónde estamos?

-Quién sabe... –contestó Nara, mirando a su alrededor con aprehensión.

A menos que los Yamanaka hubieran decidió vender árboles enormes, arbustos, helechos y demás flora forestal, ya no estaban en la tienda…

Y este lugar tampoco parecía Kansas.

¡Hey, espera! ¿Qué eso de allá no es un edificio…?

¡¿Hecho de dulce?

-¡Chouji, espera!

-o-o-o-

-… Y cuando acabes de barrer el castillo, podrás darle de cenar a los gatitos pequeños. ¡Y no olvides administrarles su medicina a los gatos enfermos!

También quiero que arregles las bolas de estambre porque están llenas de nudos…

Mientras Nekomata seguía instruyendo a Sasuke sobre sus "deberes" en el castillo de los gatos, algunos de los mininos se restregaban amorosamente contra sus tobillos, otras jugaban a arañarlo, algunos maullaban en voz baja bromas sobre él…

El ojo de Sasuke había comenzado a temblar y de un momento a otro sacaría su espada…

¡Si tan sólo estuviera ahí!

-¡Kuso!

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Ese lenguaje!

-Miau…

-o-o-o-

Por más que deseará gritar, la voz de Ten-Ten nada más no salía…

Y es que encontrarte con una tortuguita con calentadores naranjas en sus patitas, pelo negro cortado a lo _bowl_, cejotas y con la kunai que se te acaba de caer en el estanque en el hocico…

-¡Ten-Ten!

-¡YAAAAA-ARGH!

Sip, puede hacerte eso.

-o-o-o-

-…

Shino arqueó la ceja; no es que se notara con la capucha, pero…

¿Cómo se suponía que hilara en oro toda esa paja? La tarea presentaba ciertas, ehm… ¿complicaciones?

De pronto un extraño hombrecito con alborotada cabellera y un traje _bastante_ extraño entró por la puerta supuestamente cerrada con siete llaves y resguardada por los mejores soldados del rey.

-Tengo un trato que proponerte… -anunció el hombrecillo con una sonrisa de malicia pura.


End file.
